


Quiet

by lessthanzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanzer/pseuds/lessthanzer
Summary: The slam of the front door sent everything into silence. The bussyness of Tonys mind fell quiet.Everything was gone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	Quiet

“Y-you’re what? Steve please I-“

Tony was struggling to breathe. He could feel his heart in his throat, pulsing and sending booming thuds to his brain causing him to cry out and fall to his knees. His eyes had turned glossy with unshed tears and his under eyes were heavy and a puffy red colour. His cheeks were raw with the tears that had already fallen and he could feel his face grow warmer, burning his eyes even when he squinted. His voice wasn’t working, the words he needed to say refused to come out, leaving Tony brain dead. Tony was trapped in his body, he needed to get out. 

“Steve please-“ 

Tony had said that Steve would leave him just like everyone else, that he would eventually see Tony for what he was and the trouble he brings and he would grow tired. Steve always held him when he said this, holding his face in his hands and swearing that he wasn’t like the rest, that he’d prove Tony wrong. 

He didn’t.

Yet now he still looked up at Steve with hope in his eyes, hoping Steve would realise what he’s doing and move away from the door. Steve couldn't give up on them now. He wanted to beg and show him that he could be good. He wanted to remind Steve why he promised everything he did, that he- 

“I’m leaving Tony, I’m done.” 

Tony felt it, the tearing in his heart. His vision turned into a constant blur and the noise in his head only grew louder and heavier. The pain in his chest took over him, piercing into him over and over sending him forwards onto his hands and knees. His heart had broke, shattering into pieces with no way of being picked up and fixed. 

Tony had lost. 

Everything had been fine before, all happy smiles and laughter. Tony doesn’t know what changed, what brought them here arguing at his front door. He struggled with every possible mental illness in the book but he and Steve always got through it together no matter what. Steve always helped him pull through, reminding him that he’s okay and that he needs to breathe. Steve always came down to his workshop to check up on him, to remind him to eat and take a five minute rest if he had been down there a long time. 

Everything was fine before. 

Tony was willing to try, he was always willing to do anything for Steve in hopes that Steve would see him as good. He just wanted to be good. He wanted to be held and kissed and told that everything is going to work out, that they’ll pull through this one. Tony believed in too much. 

Tony looked up at his blue eyes now turned to ice, the tears threatening to slip down his cheeks leaving nothing but a burn. He reached out in hopes that Steve would forgive him and take him to bed, letting this become just another argument that they won’t think about in a couple days time.

“P-please Steve don’t...don’t go Steve please I-I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry I’ll do better I can do better for you Steve just please let me try please Steve I love yo-“ 

He just wanted to go to bed. He needed Steve to take him upstairs and lay down with him, pull him close under the covers and tell him that he’s good, that he never meant any of the hurtful things that he had said. He needed Steve to kiss his neck and his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as Tony cried it all out, knowing that Steve was there to wipe his tears and start again in the morning.

Steve didn’t want that. He just stared down blankly at him, his once loving eyes and soft expression now gone and turned cold. Tony searched his face for any sign of comfort, any sign of love and forgiveness. He found nothing. The blonde reached for the door handle and tightened his fist around it, about to leave Tony kneeling on the floor before letting him know one last thing. 

“I don’t love you.” 

The continuous thudding in his head grew louder and louder, crashing against his skull and booming around his mind. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Steve’s words cut through him, leaving him to bleed out right there on the floor below Steve’s feet. 

Steve doesn’t...He doesn’t-

All of Tony’s happiness and joy gone just like that. He had nobody. Nobody to remind him when to eat and sleep, that he’s okay and that he’s good. The person he needed to survive was now about to leave him. He didn’t have Steve. His everything was about to walk out that door he couldn’t let that- 

The slam of the front door sent everything into silence. The bussyness of Tonys mind fell quiet. 

Everything was gone. 

For the first time in months, Tony felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while crying at three in the morning. I would like to say this is based on one thing but really it’s based on a lot. Thank you for reading I appreciate you all <3


End file.
